ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Postman
The Mailman is a recurring background character seen in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He usually appears in humorous situations, either being inadvertantly disrupted by the Ninja's actions or delivering his mail in an odd place. Despite the frequent bizarre and dangerous situations he faces, he tirelessly continues to do his job - even when it would probably be better for him to flee. Background Flight of the Dragon Ninja The Mailman's first appearance in the series featured him climbing the Mountains of Impossible Height while the ninja raced their dragons to see who will claim the title of "Dragon Master." He was frightened by the Ninja flying by on their dragons, accidentally dropping a package off a nearby cliff. Home Some time later, the Mailman climbed the Mountains of Impossible Height once again. Despite the dizzying altitude, he reached the Monastery of Spinjitzu to deliver some mail to the Ninja. He gave Kai a letter from a fan, Jay a letter from his parents, and Cole a letter from his father and a package from a local wildlife magazine. Can of Worms The Mailman was seen climbing the Mountain of a Million Steps when Cole and Zane passed by on their way to the Constrictai Tomb. The Ninja's passage caused a few rocks to fall on the Mailman, prompting him to shout at them. The Snake King Using a flight-equipped bicycle, the Mailman caught up to the Destiny's Bounty in order to deliver the Ninja's new ZX suits. The Day of The Great Devourer The Mailman crossed paths with the Ninja yet again when he arrives at Ed and Edna's Junkyard to deliver some mail. The Ninja told him to leave, as they were preparing to use the Tornado of Creation, but the Mailman admonished them in turn, claiming that he had a job to do. Upon hearing that Ed and Edna were not home, he asked the Ninja if they were looking for the "Take Back Ninjago" rally in Ninjago City. As he spoke, the Great Devourer arrived behind him, prompting the Mailman to hide in a trash can while the Ninja created the Ultra Sonic Raider. Ninjaball Run The Mailman entered the annual Ninjaball Run on his bicycle, modified with massive turbines to increase its speed. He managed to keep up with the other competitors for much of the race, but crashed into a snowman in the Glacier Barrens, which knocked him off his bike. Appearance Trivia *He is voiced by Michael Adamthwaite, who also voiced Jay and Mezmo. *The Mailman is the only citizen of Ninjago City who doesn't attend the "Take Back Ninjago!" Rally. Gallery 185px-Mailman(Ninjago).jpg|The Mailman's first appearance in the series. Mailman ep.2.png|The Mailman, feeling woozy after climbing up to the Monastery. Mailman ep.7.png|The Mailman on his flying bicycle. Mailman.png|With his bike, at Ed and Edna's junkyard. Mailmanwin.PNG|At the starting line of the Ninjaball Run. Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run